


Stand Alone

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: from 2006, but it's still a continuous nagging emotion deep inside.





	Stand Alone

Standing on solid ground  
I solemnly look on  
Looking back at precious moments  
Looking onward with high impression  
Stand alone in the blink of an eye  
Everything has shed away

Walking along the rough patch of solid rock  
Looking highly intrigued  
You can not see  
Where it all began  
Where I've yet to belong

Shredded away from enjoyment  
Shredded away from enlightenment  
Everything has yet to begin  
When i myself have end

The enjoyment that was once a commen mind  
The thought of traveling high  
The enlightenment of gathering hands in a circle  
The enjoyment of haveing everyone around  
Now shed  
And backed away  
Thus i cannot repent.  
Nore can i vent

Let alone.  
Carry on the deep feeling within'  
When it wasn't mine to begin  
I cannot take  
What isn't mine  
It all must be given

Take it all away!


End file.
